The invention relates generally to wind turbines and more particularly to a system and method for wind power dispatch in a wind farm.
Wind farms include wind turbines spread over a large area of land that harness wind energy to generate power for utility purposes. Wind farms are coupled to a grid with each farm expected to provide a predefined or forecasted amount of power at a fixed power rating to the grid. However, due to the uncontrollable variations in the wind energy, such as wind speed, it is difficult to continuously provide the predefined amount of power at the fixed power ratings, and there is always some difference between the power supplied from the wind farm and the predefined amount of power.
One approach for compensation in a situation where a wind farm is unable to supply the required power is to buy power either neighboring control areas or reserve generators. Another approach is to use supplementary energy storage in the wind farm. However, each of the approaches increases cost of power generated by the wind farms and thus results in higher costs to consumers or losses to power generation organizations. For example, the use of supplementary energy storage creates additional installation, operating, and maintenance costs.
Hence, there is a need for an improved system to address the aforementioned issues.